Phineas y Ferb: La Mansion Mann
by Goldenhog
Summary: Phineas acepto una apuesta de Buford, algo que el pelirrojo lamentara...


**Hola lectores, ha llegado la terrorifica historia de Phineas y Ferb. Ya sabran que esta es epoca de Halloween y por esa razon escribi esto. Disfrutenlo.**

* * *

><p>Los chicos miraban esa enorme mansion, la Mansion Mann. Una gran mansion que sencillamente ocupaba casi dos manzanas, si es que contamos su amplio patio. Una mansion que antes era de un azul brillante, completamente llena de vida desde cualquier punto de vista, era ahora de oscuros tonos de violeta y negro. El antes verde cesped ahora era gris. Y el cielo estaba lleno de nubes, lo que no presagiaba algo muy bueno.<p>

"Dime otra vez, ¿Por que acepte tu apuesta?" Dijo Phineas. El, junto con su hermano, Isabella, Ginger, Gretchen y Adyson de la tropa de exploradoras y Baljeet y Buford estaban en frente de ese imponente edificio de 3 pisos, mientras el sol se estaba yendo para dar lugar a la noche.

"Porque quiero saber quien de nosotros es mas valiente." Respondio Buford. El era el unico que parecia calmado. La tropa de Isabella(y Baljeet) tenian miedo escrito en las caras, y los hermanos Flynn llevaban ligeros rastros de miedo en las suyas.

"Claro, entonces, ¿Por que vinieron las chicas?" Pregunto el pelirrojo.

"¡Porque las exploradoras nunca rechazan un desafio!" Respondio Isabella, su miedo desapareciendo por completo solo ese instante.

"Muy bien, solo dos dudas mas, ¿Por que vino Baljeet?"

"¿Realmente crees que vine por mi voluntad?" Respondio Baljeet. Buford siempre lleva a Baljeet consigo, una cosa que Phineas tardo en recordar.

"Listo, ahora la ultima. Yo y Ferb pudimos contruir otra casa embrujada, ¿Para que vinimos aqui?"

"Porque si ustedes la contruyen, ya van a saber que cosas tiene y no van a asustarse. Ademas, no puedes replicar al espiritu que vive aqui."

"¿Espiritu? ¿Que espiritu?" Pregunto Ginger.

"Supuestamente hay un espiritu viviendo aqui. El alma del hermano del dueño de esta casa." Respondio Baljeet.

"¿Sabes algo mas?" Pregunto Adyson. A ella le agradaban las historias de terror.

"Si, conozco toda la historia detras de este enigmatico lugar. Veras...

Vamos al año 1933. Las tiendas Zepheniah Mann e Hijos S. A. eran increiblemente populares. El dueño de estas tiendas, el señor Zepheniah Mann, tenia cantidades inimaginables de dinero. Todo ese exito provoco la envidia de su hermano, Silas Mann. Silas amaba a su hermano, pero la tienda de este opacaba completamente a la suya. Quizo unir ambas tiendas, pero Zepheniah se nego. Quizo unir su tienda con la competencia de su hermano para tirar abajo su monopolio sobre la venta de armas de fuego, pero tambien se negaron. Silas hizo de todo para destruir las tiendas de su hermano - demandas, ensuciar, acusarlo de ser brujo; Nada funcionaba. Lo unico que podria hacer para acabar con el negocio de su hermano, era acabar con su hermano. El no queria hacerlo, pero no tenia mas opciones - El necesitaba el dinero, tenia muchas deudas. Asi que lo hizo. En 1950, Zepheniah Mann estaba enfermo, y los doctores aseguraron que no viviria por mucho tiempo mas. Silas no finjia su tristeza ante la noticia, pero solo podia quedar uno. Pero aun asi, sus planes no rindieron frutos. Poco antes de morir, Zepheniah le dio el control total de sus tiendas a un australiano llamado Barnabas Hale. Y le heredo todas sus otras pertenecias a sus hijos Blutarch y Redmond Mann. Habia matado a su hermano para nada. Y al pasar el tiempo, la tristeza, el hambre y la culpa aniquilaron su mente. Todo esos sentimientos se convirtieron en ira irracional. Pero no contra su hermano, sino contra su cadena de tiendas. ¡Se esforzo tanto para nada! ¡La tienda seguia en pie! Y en 1956, Silas murio. De hambre, en un callejon. El fue enterrado en el patio trasero de la mansion de su hermano, junto con el. Ahora el ronda dentro de esa mansion, tratando de quitarse toda esa ira contenida matando a quien sea que entre.

...O eso dicen." Termino de contar Baljeet.

Todos estaban boquiabiertos. Excepto Buford.

"Impresionante, pero se hace de noche." Dijo Buford, rompiendo el silencio, "Vamos adentro, quiero ver quien puede aguantar una noche entera sin salir de la casa por el miedo." Dicho esto, los chicos entraron al patio. Ya era de noche, lo que hacia ver todo mas aterrador. Llegaron a la puerta, y Phineas comenzo a empujarla lentamente. La puerta rechinaba fuertemente. Una vez abierta, el grupo de niños entro a admirar el lugubre, oscuro y gigante interior de la mansion. Todo alli parecia tener vida propia. Phineas quedo mirando el candeladro, que se sacudia de lado a lado. Aunque no habia viento dentro de la casa, por lo menos no el suficiente como para que se sacudiera asi. Isabella quedo admirando el reflejo de Phineas en las ceramicas en las que estaban parados. Estaban muy limpias a pesar de que estan en una mansion embrujada. Despues de un momento de mirar, el reflejo de Phineas miro directamente a Isabella. La niña miro al pelirrojo real, y noto que seguia mirando el candeladro. Luego volvio su vista al reflejo, que seguia mirando a Isabella. Despues de un momento, al reflejo se le desprendio la cabeza y esta comenzo a flotar. La morocha se limpio los ojos con las manos, y al volver a mirar el reflejo, este actuaba de manera normal.

"Bien, si nos vamos a quedar toda esta noche, ¿Donde vamos a dormir?" Pregunto Isabella, tratando de quitarse a ese extraño reflejo de la mente.

"Vayamos a buscar las habitaciones." Dijo Phineas, tratando de ignorar el candeladro. Los chicos subieron al segundo piso usando las escaleras. Llegaron hasta un largo pasillo con 5 puertas. Detras de la primer puerta estaba la habitacion de Blutarch y Redmond Mann, donde dormirian Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet y Buford. Detras de la segunda puerta habia un laboratorio, pero en condiciones mucho peores que el resto de la casa. Detras de la tercer puerta, habia una pequeña habitacion vacia, que solo contenia una calabaza. Esta calabaza tenia una cara sonriente que seguramente alguien le hizo con un cuchillo. La fruta se veia completamente normal, lo que llevo a los chicos a pensar que habia alguien antes que ellos en la casa. Detras de la cuarta puerta, habia otro dormitorio, que al parecer pertenecio a la ayudante de Zepheniah, Emily. Las chicas dormirian alli. Y detras de la ultima puerta, se encontraba un baño. Un baño sucio, lleno de telarañas y con mal olor.

Cada uno de los chicos fueron a los dormitorios donde pasarian la noche.

"¿Crees que podremos lograrlo?" Le pregunto Phineas a su hermano mientras se preparaban para dormir. Ellos dormirian en la cama de Redmond, Baljeet en la cama de Blutarch y Buford en la cama de Zepheniah.

"Claro. Hemos hecho cosas mas tenebrosas que esta." Respondio Ferb.

"Si, lo se, pero me referia a si vamos a... ya sabes... SOBREVIVIR."

"No sean tan cobardes, niños de mami." Dijo Buford, "Si tanto miedo tiene, entonces vayanse. Mientras tanto, ire a ver que hay en la cocina." Dicho esto, Buford se retiro de la escena.

"Yo debo ir al baño." Dijo Baljeet, saliendo del dormitorio junto al bravucon. Phineas y Ferb quedaron solos, oyendo el viento golpeando los arboles de afuera.

Y en el dormitorio de Emily, donde iban a dormir las chicas, todas estaban completamente calladas. Estaban mudas del miedo, porque se podian oir voces. Voces que decian con poco volumen "...Vayanse..." o "...Lo pagaran..." o voces de mujeres riendose maniaticamente.

Despues de unos minutos, los chicos escucharon a Buford gritar y corrieron a la cocina a investigar. Justo cuando estaban por llegar, Buford salio, pero con su mano cortada y con mucha sangre, el chico gritando como loco. Phineas y Ferb tambien comenzaron a gritar y a llorar del terror. Hasta que oyeron a Buford riendose. Los gritos de los Flynn-Fletcher cesaron lentamente y se conviertieron en caras de duda.

"¡No puedo creer que se lo hayan creido!" Buford dijo entre sus fuertes risas, "¡Miren esto!" Luego Buford se quito su 'brazo sin mano', lo que realmente era un pedazo de manera pintada. Su verdadero brazo estaba bajo su ropa. Y mientras el bravucon se seguia riendo, Phineas y Ferb volvieron a la habitacion de Blutarch y Redmond, muy enojados con Buford.

Luego de un momento de silencio, oyeron una vez mas a Buford gritar, pero esta vez estuvo acompañado por un grito de Baljeet. Los chicos no hicieron caso y siguieron pensando en sus cosas. Pero el Buford continuaba gritando una y otra vez, como si quisiera que los chicos bajaran. Despues de un momento, se rindieron y bajaron. No podian dormir con esos gritos. Asi que fueron caminando hacia la cocina, para ver como podian hacer que se calle.

Y justo cuando estaban por llegar, vieron a Buford salir corriendo de la cocina llorando, con signos de terror puro dibujados en su rostro. Una vez el grandulon salio de la cocina, cerro la puerta de un golpe y se sento en el suelo.

"¿Que sucede Buford?" Pregunto Phineas.

"Corran..." Dijo bajamente Buford.

"¿Que dijiste?"

"¡QUE CORRAN!" Grito Buford mientras se ponia de pie y agarraba de los codos a Phineas.

"¿Por que? ¿Otra de tus bromas?"

"¡NOS VA A MATAR!" Grito una vez mas, pero esta vez sacudiendo a Phineas. Luego salio corriendo de la casa.

"Vaya... Le hubiera creido de no ser que estuvo muy sobreactuado." Dijo Phineas, "Aun asi, quiero ver que es lo que preparo para nosotros esta vez." Dicho esto, Phineas y Ferb abrieron la puerta y entraron a la cocina. El lugar estaba lleno de cajas, la mayoria de ellos vacias. No estaban asustados. Hasta que escucharon un sonido, como si alguien pisara un charco. Y vieron que el pelirrojo tenia el pie sobre un liquido rojo. El liquido rojo formaba una linea que venia desde una de las cajas que estaban del otro lado de la habitacion. Siguieron la linea y llegaron hasta la caja. La abrieron para poder ver...

Era Baljeet. Decapitado.

Phineas y su hermano sintieron frio recorriendo sus espinas, "¿Que... que paso aqui?" Dijo Phineas, con mucho miedo en la voz.

"Deberiamos advertir a las chicas." Sugirio Ferb. El trataba de mantener la misma voz de siempre, pero el extremo miedo se lo impedia.

Y en ese momento, oyeron gritar a las chicas. Al acabar el agudo grito, los chicos corrieron hacia el segundo piso y vieron a 3 de las chicas, paradas frente al baño con las manos en sus bocas en señal de susto. Ellos corrieron para ver que estaba pasando y pudieron ver dentro del baño a...

Ginger. Decapitada.

"Esto... es... es..." Estaba tratando de hablar Isabella. El miedo le retorcio las cuerdas vocales.

"Hay que irnos. Realmente, HAY QUE IRNOS YA." Dijo Gretchen, diciendo la ultima parte casi gritando. Un milisegundo despues, los chicos estaban en la planta baja corriendo hasta la puerta, solo para ver que alguien puso llave.

"¡MI**DA! ¡Estamos atrapados!" Grito Adyson.

"¡Salgamos por las ventanas!" Dijo Phineas. Lamentablemente no era un buen plan, ya que las ventanas estaban colocadas a 5 metros del suelo, ademas de que el vidrio de tales ventanas estaba roto.

"Perfecto. Estamos atrapados en una casa embrujada." Dijo Adyson.

"Y lo que es peor: Estamos atrapados junto con un homicida con una obsesion con los cuellos." Dijo Isabella.

"¿Acaso asi nos levantaras el animo?" Dijo Adyson, "¡De hecho, olvidate de eso! ¡Mientras salgamos de aqui, no me importa cuan negativa seas!" Dicho esto, camino hacia atras unos cuantos pasos, sin quitar la ventana de su vista, y luego corrio todo lo mas rapido que pudo, e intento saltar hacia esa via de escape. Esta de mas decir que solo logro golpearse la cara con la pared.

"Creo que nos seria util una escalera." Dijo Gretchen.

"¡Que buena idea! ¡Por algo eres la mas inteligente del equipo!" Dijo sarcasticamente Adyson.

"¿Por que el sarcasmo? Podria funcionar. Y para que sepas, gane mi insignia de 'IQ mas alto de la tropa' justamente." Respondio Gretchen.

"¿Por que? ¡Estar encerrados con un loco no te parece suficiente razon!" Grito Adyson, "¡Tenemos que mantenernos unidos! ¡De otra forma nos matara!"

"Nos matara de todas formas." Djio Phineas.

"No entiendes: Te explico, creo que podemos hacerle frente a este monstruo sobrenatural si nos mantenemos juntos. Ahora, si nos separamos..." Dijo Adyson y comenzo a alejarse de los chicos, "...Seremos presa facil ante un ataque sorpre-" En ese momento una puerta detras de Adyson se abrio repentinamente y un brazo gigante salio de alli, agarro a Adyson y la llevo por donde vino. Acto seguido, la puerta se cerro con la misma velocidad con la que se abrio. Y luego se oyo a Adyson pidiendo desesperadamente 'ayuda'. Los demas estaban helados del terror, y eso solo empeoro cuando los gritos de Adyson cesaron. Y pudieron ver que por debajo de la puerta, comenzaba a salir sangre.

Isabella, inconscientemente, sostuvo de la mano a Phineas, aunque el pelirrojo no lo noto. Gretchen hizo lo mismo, tambien inconscientemente, con Ferb. Luego comenzaron a oir pasos. Los pasos se oian cada vez mas cerca. Y mientras mas cerca se oian esos pasos, el suelo comenzaba a temblar mas y mas. Hasta que oyeron un grito. Luego, de la misma puerta por donde murio Adyson, el brazo volvio a salir. Luego, ese brazo comenzo a romper la pared, hasta que esta cedio, y del agujero salio...

"¿Es este... el fantasma de Silas Mann?" Dijo Phineas, muy sorprendido ante la figura en frente de el. Un hombre gigante, de aproximadamente 4 metros de altura. Al parecer era un esqueleto cubierto con unos trapos que cubrian la parte superior de su cuerpo, excepto cabeza y la parte derecha del torax, la pelvis, sus brazos y sus piernas(solo hasta la rodilla). Tambien tenia botas y guantes y una gigante hacha en sus manos. Y de cabeza tenia una calabaza similar a la que encontraron en el armario, solo que esta vez tenia una expresion de pura maldad. Todos quedaron mirandose unos momentos en silencio. Acto seguido, Phineas grito, "¡Huyan! ¡Yo lo distraigo!" Y luego corrio en circulos alrededor de el mientras se burlaba. Cuando el fantasma de Silas levanto el hacha para partir a Phineas a la mitad, el chico rapidamente comenzo a subir las escaleras, haciendo que el fantasma falle. Silas comenzo a perseguir a Phineas mientras este corria con todo lo que podia al segundo piso, deseando que pueda distraerlo el tiempo suficiente como para que sus amigos huyan.

"¿Que estamos esperando? ¡YA LO OYERON! ¡A CORRER!" Grito Gretchen, antes de tomar la mano de Ferb con su mano derecha y la de Isabella con su mano izquierda y llevarlos hacia la cocina, en busca de una salida. Una vez llegaron, frenaron y comenzaron a pensar, "¿Como podriamos salir de aqui?" Comenzo Isabella.

"No te preocupes, tenemos a Ferb. El tiene una mente brillante, ¿Lo recuerdas? Seguro que sabra como sacarnos." Dijo Gretchen. Luego ambas chicas miraron a Ferb, esperando una respuesta.

Luego de un breve instante, Ferb dijo, "No se que hacer."

"Ire afuera de esta cocina, y les avisare cuando ese loco venga hacia aqui, para que puedan escapar." Dijo Isabella mientras salia de la cocina.

"Pero... ¡Te va a matar!" Respondio Gretchen.

"Lo se... y viendo la situacion no tenemos muchas opciones." Respondio Isabella. Luego volvio con Gretchen, le puso una mano en el hombro le dijo, "Por favor... Si Phineas sobrevive a esto y yo no... dile que siempre lo he amado..."

"Claro, jefa." Respondio Gretchen. Isabella procedio a salir de la cocina otra vez.

"Bien, somos las dos mentes mas grandes que quedan de este grupo." Le dijo Gretchen a Ferb, "¿Alguna idea?"

Mientras, Phineas seguia corriendo, y aunque le dolia por el cansancio, el continuaba. Pudo hacer que Silas lo siga por todo el segundo y tercer piso. Solo quedaba el cuarto piso, que es donde estaban subiendo ahora. Una vez llego, el fantasma, aun en las escaleras, lanzo un pequeño pero fuerte gruñido. Phineas, quien los escucho, no sabia que significaba, pero continuo corriendo. Luego llego hasta un lugar en el pasillo donde debia dar un giro de 90 grados. Lo hizo pero apenas despues se escucho un sonido, como si el suelo se rompiera y sintio un fuerte temblor. Despues de un momento de descanso a unos metros de la curva, noto que el fantasma no habia aparecido. Volvio a la curva lenta y silenciosamente y descubrio un enorme agujero en el suelo.

"Pero que..." Se pregunto Phineas, pero aprovecho este momento para descansar en caso de que Silas regresara.

Isabella aun seguia haciendo guardia fuera de la cocina. Hasta que sintio un fuerte temblor. Y luego escucho sonidos proviniendo desde dentro de la cocina.

"Chicos, ¿Todo bien ahi den-?" Dijo antes de detenerse al ver un gran agujero en el techo y al fantasma en frente de sus amigos. Ella queria hacer algo, pero el miedo le impedia moverse, obligandola a ver a Ferb y a Gretchen solos contra el fantasma de Silas.

Ferb y Gretchen estaban asustados, al menos hasta que Gretchen recordo algo: Una cosa que ella debia hacer. No estaba completamente preparada para hacerlo, pero si no lo hacia ahora, no lo haria nunca. Entonces sostuvo de los hombros a Ferb, obligandolo a mantener contacto visual con ella.

"Ferb... yo te amo..." Dijo Gretchen. Ambos quedaron en silencio, "Por favor... di algo..." Continuo Gretchen, con lagrimas formandose bajo sus ojos. Ferb quedo callado y con su expresion normal. Despues de un momento Gretchen lo solto y Silas levanto su hacha, listo para acabar con la pareja. Gretchen se puso en frente del fantasma y grito, "¡No vas a matar a este niño sin acabarme a mi primero!" Silas emitio un pequeño gruñido y se reposiciono para solo cortar la cabeza de Gretchen. Ella cerro los ojos y se cubrio el rostro en señal de miedo. Y luego...

*BAM* *BAM* Se escucho. Gretchen, al no sentir nada cortando su cuello, abrio lentamente los ojos, para ver que Silas estaba quieto en la posicion donde quedo. Lentamente, el fantasma de puso de pie firme, para mostrar dos hoyos en su cabeza. La niña se dio vuelta, y vio a Ferb con una pistola en la mano, apuntando a Silas. "No toques a la chica." Dijo Ferb.

"Ferb... ¡Me salvaste!" Dijo alegremente Gretchen, quien corrio hacia Ferb y comenzo a abrazarlo, "¿Vas a decir algo ahora?"

"Yo... quiero un poco mas de tiempo de pensar en lo que dijiste." Respondio Ferb.

"¿Gustas de otra? ¿No es Isabella, verdad?" Dijo Gretchen, lo ultimo con un poco de enfado.

"No. Pero no te pongas asi. Quizas te escoja a ti al final." Respondio Ferb, dandole esperanza a la chica. Gretchen sonrio, pero el momento fue interrumpido por un gruñido. Los chicos miraron al fantasma, quien seguia de pie. El fantasma comenzo a reirse mientras las heridas en su cabeza se regeneraban. El fantasma levanto el hacha otra vez y...

Isabella estaba horrorizada. No podia moverse por el horror. Estaba obligada a ver como el hacha del fantasma de Silas se llenaba de la sangre de sus amigos. Y entonces, ella recordo algo. Y comenzo a subir las escaleras tan rapido como pudo.

"¿Por que dejo de seguirme?" Se preguntaba Phineas, que ahora estaba en el balcon del cuarto piso. El estaba contemplando el gigante patio que rodeaba la casa. Se veia completamente deprimente. Niebla cubriendo el gris cesped. Nubes en el cielo. La lluvia se habia detenido hace poco, por lo que el cesped estaba humedo. Y... pasos. ¿Pasos? Phineas se dio la vuelta para ver a Isabella corriendo hacia el. Una vez llego, la chica tomo de los hombros a Phineas y le dio un beso en los labios. Phineas estaba atonito. Y luego sintieron un temblor. Isabella solto a Phineas, y ambos chicos pudieron ver al fantasma venir a toda velocidad para matarlos. Isabella miro a Phineas a ls ojos mientras lloraba y le dijo,

"Adios." Y luego empujo al chico por el balcon hacia el patio. Phineas no pudo ver que estaba pasando, solo escucho gritar a Isabella. El grito se detuvo un momento despues, y luego sintio el duro suelo en su parte derecha del cuerpo.

Quedo con la vista perdida en el cielo. Escapo. ¿Pero que sucedio o sucedera con los demas? Su hermano... su chica... sus amigos...

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio al fantasma saltando del balcon para aniquilarlo. Un momento despues, un temblor. Un momento despues, su risa. Y un momento despues, el fantasma levantando su hacha. Luego...

Oscuridad.

"¡AAAAAAHHH!" Grito Phineas. Miro a su alrededor. Estaba en su habitacion, y viendo la ventana, vio que era de dia. Fue un sueño. No. Fue una pesadilla. Pero vio al otro lado de su cama una calabaza. La misma calabaza que vio en el armario en su pesadilla, aun con su sonrisa. Y sobre la calabaza, habia un cuchillo. La punta filosa del cuchillo apuntaba hacia Ferb. Phineas pudo ver en el cuello de Ferb una pequeña cortada. Y entonces las luces se apagaron completamente. Y regresaron en el mismo segundo. Cuando volvieron, la calabaza no estaba. El cuchillo no estaba. Y la herida en el cuello de Ferb tampoco estaba.

"Muy bien, no volvere a esa casa." Se dijo a si mismo Phineas. Luego escucho el ringtone de su telefono celular, indicando que alguien lo llamaba. Era Buford. Phineas contesto y justo cuando Buford comenzo a hablar, el grito:

"¡NO ACEPTO TU APUESTA!"

"Pero como sabias..." Se preguntaba en voz alta Buford, "Bueno, no importa. Eres un gallina."

"Puede ser, pero los gallinas siguen con vida." Contesto Phineas antes de cortar la llamada.


End file.
